1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel sulfated polysaccharide DS4152 and an angiogenesis inhibitor comprising DS4152 as an active ingredient as well as an angiogenesis inhibitor comprising DS4152 and a steroid or antiestrogen as a further active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fermentation product of Micrococcus sp.AT-25 (now corrected to Arthrobacter sp.AT-25) has already been known to contain a sulfated polysaccharide DF4639 which has fibrinolysis-inductive effects, protective effects against infection and interferon-inductive effects (Japanese Pat. Laid-Open Nos. 67301/1981, 42627/1982 and 25329/1984).